Qui a brisé la théière du patron ?
by Opdragon
Summary: Une théière en porcelaine appartenant à Aizen a été malencontreusement détruite. Voyant ce dernier au bord de la déprime, Gin Ichimaru propose d'organiser un procès. Pour retrouver le coupable ? Rien n'est moins sûr...


Salut à toutes et à tous !

Cette fois, je vous propose un petit one-shot sur l'univers de Bleach. Une histoire dont j'ai longtemps repoussé l'échéance vu qu'elle se voulait humoristique (Hum, hum). L'action se déroule au Hueco Mundo.

Attention, ce récit est le résultat de mon propre _delirium tremens_, n'y voyez donc rien de sérieux là dedans.

Genre : Humour/Général

Avertissement : T pour les éventuelles grossièretés et les quelques allusions en dessous de la ceinture présentes dans cette fiction (mais franchement, rien de bien méchant non plus).

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo (heureusement pour lui, vu l'utilisation que j'en fais^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Qui a brisé la théière du patron ?<strong>

Au Hueco Mundo, il était de notoriété publique que les réunions hebdomadaires des espadas s'accompagnaient toujours du breuvage préféré du maître des lieux, à savoir le thé. Qu'il neige ou qu'il vente - bien que le ciel ne se prête pas vraiment à ces changements climatiques - la boisson favorite du plus grand mégalomane de tous les temps, du moins ce que prétendaient ses plus fidèles partisans, était servie fumant dans de belles tasses blanches au design avant-gardiste aux membres des colloques organisés selon les problèmes du moment : l'analyse de la situation à la Soul Society, la dernière expérience de Szayel, les progrès linguistiques de Yammy, la récente farce d'Ichimaru, le manque de serviettes et de savonnettes dans les salles de bain… bref, des problèmes cruciaux abordés sous la surveillance accrue d'Aizen le bien aimé.

Tous ces rassemblements se déroulaient chaque semaine, même lieu, même heure. Ils étaient obligatoires et quiconque refusait de s'y rendre se voyait contraint de participer aux recherches scientifiques de Szayel Aporro (se surnommant modestement « génie »). Cette menace suffisait à rendre docile un Grimmjow hargneux et de mauvais poil. Personne n'avait envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec le scientifique fou de Las Noches. Toutefois, ce formidable succès ne s'appliquait qu'aux réunions organisées par Aizen lui-même. Quand il s'agissait d'un autre conférencier, l'audience n'était étonnamment plus la même. Ainsi, la dernière conférence traitant en détails de l'épineux problème de _l'application de la justice par le commandement général des armées de la cour et leurs répercutions sur les consciences morales et sociales des shinigami débutants_, présidée pendant près de trois heures trente par un Tousen sourcilleux, n'avait curieusement pas fait le plein. Seul Wonderwice, « gamin brillant par son intelligence et sa maturité » selon l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division (avis qui, hélas, ne faisait pas l'unanimité des autres habitants de la forteresse, loin de là (1)) était venu assister à ce monologue en se mordant consciencieusement les doigts. Déjà à cette période, on pouvait noter de sa part un bel esprit de sacrifice.

Si le thé était le nectar du _deus ex machina _à la mèche rebelle, la théière qui servait à accueillir ce précieux liquide occupait quasiment la place d'objet sacré. Fabriquée et peinte par un petit artisan travaillant non loin de Soul Society, cette théière avait été offerte à Aizen pour un service que ce dernier lui avait un jour rendu, alors qu'il se baladait en dehors de ses quartiers. Le capitaine de la cinquième division, tout gentil par devant, tout fielleux par derrière, avait littéralement vénéré cette sainte porcelaine qu'il ne quittait plus. Décorée de motifs floraux de couleur bleue, la théière ne servait qu'à abreuver exclusivement le grand manitou, les espadas devant se contenter d'une théière à bon marché. Exerçait-il une forme de fétichisme sur sa relique ? Nul ne le sait mais de folles rumeurs avaient circulé comme quoi le célèbre manipulateur parlait à sa théière avant de s'endormir ou la touchait pour se porter bonheur dans la réussite de ses plans. Mais évidemment, comme souvent pour les potins, les preuves manquaient…

Or, un jour funeste, un hurlement d'horreur et de rage retentit dans tout le palais de Las Noches. Un reiatsu d'une amplitude cent fois supérieur à celle d'un capitaine du Gotei 13 paralysa les fraccions et fit frémir les espadas. Les murs blancs de la forteresse se lézardèrent, divers objets furent renversés et Stark se réveilla en sursaut - chose qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais sauf lorsque sa fraccion Lilinette sautait à pieds joints sur son estomac. Assis dans la salle commune, Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux mais ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion dans sa voix.

- C'est la voix d'Aizen-sama.

A ses côtés, Grimmjow, assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, grimaça. La colère du mégalo ne laissait en général rien présager de bon. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Aizen sorte de ses gonds ? Peut-être que Gin Ichimaru lui avait coupé sa mèche durant son sommeil…

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Si je le savais, je t'en aurais fait part, crois-le bien, répliqua Ulquiorra d'un ton glacial.

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard. Alors qu'il allait lui rétorquer une remarque cinglante, Nnoitra déboula dans la salle en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, son fraccion Tesla sur ses talons.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton où se mêlait à la fois la crainte et la colère.

- Qui peut dégager un tel reiatsu d'après toi, débile ? vociféra Grimmjow.

- Toi ta gueule ! lança sèchement Nnoitra. C'est pas à toi que je cause !

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux, consterné. Il était franchement lassé d'assister à une éternelle querelle entre ces deux idiots. A ses yeux, leurs affrontements se révélaient si pathétiques qu'il avait souvent honte de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- Je vais aller à la rencontre d'Aizen-sama, déclara-t-il simplement en se levant.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il entendit un cri affolé venant de Tesla et Grimmjow hurler :

- Je vais te buter !

Une phrase prononcée 567 fois par le sexta si ses calculs étaient exacts. Lassant. Il était presque content que la colère d'Aizen lui donne l'occasion de s'éclipser.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de ce dernier en longeant un long couloir. En chemin, il rencontra plusieurs espadas interloqués : Hallibel et ses fraccions, totalement surprises, Barragan maugréant des paroles à voix basse du genre « de mon temps, on ne se faisait pas remarquer de cette façon » et « où a-t-il appris la politesse ce gamin là ? Chez les shinigamis ? » et Aaroniero constatant avec amertume que le liquide dans lequel il vivait avait tourné, la faute au fluide dégagé par le maître des lieux. Il parvint jusqu'à la salle du trône et vit Aizen, les yeux rougis, tremblant de rage et de tristesse, renifler bruyamment et tenir le bout d'une anse en main. Aussitôt, le cuarta comprit : la théière préférée de son souverain avait été brisée. Cette histoire risquait de faire grand bruit.

Aux côtés d'Aizen, Tousen, le visage insondable, lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule dans l'espoir de le réconforter alors que Wonderwice semblait fasciné par le morceau de porcelaine que tenait le chef des conspirateurs. Ulquiorra n'eût pas le temps de parler. Une voix espiègle retentit dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, y en a du boucan ! Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

Son ample veste blanche à haut col et aux longues manches volant au gré de sa démarche, Gin Ichimaru fit son entrée. Il semblait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse et observa la scène, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Oh là là, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort aujourd'hui, dit-il en arborant une fausse moue attristée. Que lui arrive-t-il, Tousen ?

- Le seigneur Aizen vient de perdre sa précieuse théière en porcelaine, annonça l'aveugle d'un ton grave.

- Ah oui, la théière, se souvint Gin en posant un doigt sous son menton, songeur. Bah, ce n'était que de la vaisselle. Ça se remplace ces machins là !

- Ichimaru ! le sermonna Tousen.

- De la vraie porcelaine, je ne dis pas, mais il paraît que c'était du verre sans valeur, continua-t-il. J'ai toujours dit qu'elle faisait un peu toc.

- Merci Gin, ça ira comme ça, gronda Aizen.

L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se tut mais son sourire ne disparut pas pour autant. Le chef suprême se leva de son trône et déclara solennellement, après s'être mouché le nez comme tout homme bien élevé qu'il était :

- Ma belle théière a été détruite par l'un d'entre vous. J'exige un châtiment.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, approuva Tousen. Nous devons faire respecter la justice. Une punition adaptée contre le coupable est le meilleure remède pour lutter contre la délinquance.

- Eh bien, si le justicier masqué s'en mêle, on a plus de soucis à se faire, ricana Gin. N'oublie pas ta cape quand tu iras au tribunal !

Tousen préféra ignorer la remarque.

Ulquiorra, quant à lui, s'était abstenu de tout commentaire durant cet échange. Celui qui avait brisé cette théière allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Qui est le dernier à être entré dans mes appartements ?

Gin et Tousen se fixèrent sans rien dire. Ulquiorra demeura de marbre. Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Aizen non plus apparemment.

- Tant pis. Que l'on me désigne un bouc-émissaire. Il fera l'affaire.

- Un bouc-émissaire ? répéta Ulquiorra. Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de mener une enquête approfondie sur les lieux du crime ?

- Tu as raison, dit Aizen, conscient de la véracité des propos de son espada favori.

Comme quoi, cette histoire l'avait vraiment bouleversé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. (2)

Il claqua des mains. Deux arrancars apparurent à l'instant, faisant une révérence à leur maître.

- Vous deux, allez inspecter la pièce. Si vous trouvez le moindre indice susceptible de désigner le coupable, venez me transmettre l'information. Prévenez également Szayel Aporro et mettez-le sur l'affaire. Il sera capable sans problème de déceler les empreintes laissées par le coupable.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

Ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

- Cependant, en attendant, nous devons trouver un coupable potentiel, au cas où les recherches ne mènent à rien.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte d'en désigner un, fit remarquer Gin d'une voix guillerette. Vous avez une suggestion à proposer ?

- Grimmjow fera l'affaire, déclara Tousen qui vouait un mépris total envers le sexta, qu'il considérait comme brutal et stupide.

- Oh, pourquoi lui veux-tu tant de mal à ce pauvre petit chaton ? ironisa l'albinos. Tu es si cruel, Tousen !

- Peu importe, dit l'aveugle en haussant les épaules. La justice est implacable.

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Gin en claquant des doigts. Pourquoi ne pas organiser un procès ? Comme ça, tout le monde y trouvera son compte, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Aizen le regarda sévèrement. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut total. Puis soudain, un sourire de dément apparut sur son visage :

- Ha ha ha ! Prépare-toi, briseur de théière ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !

Ulquiorra en était désormais intimement persuadé. Il n'y avait pas que du thé dans les boissons de son maître.

* * *

><p>" Je réclame le silence !"<p>

Dans une grande salle aux murs aussi blancs que blancs - eh oui, Aizen est un adepte des lessives miraculeuses (3) - Tousen réclama le silence en frappant plusieurs fois à l'aide de son marteau de bois. Silence qu'il n'obtint pas, tout simplement parce que l'audience du tribunal lui prêtait autant d'attention qu'à ses conférences.

Le tribunal se tenait dans une gigantesque salle de Las Noches. Plusieurs colonnes passées sans nulle doute à la javel avant l'entrée majestueuse du monarque absolu étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce. En apparence, elles ne possédaient aucun charme. Tout était comme ça au palais : rien ne devait dépasser la beauté, l'élégance et la majesté de l'autoproclamé empereur du monde. La sobriété, maître mot de l'esthétisme. Un décor aussi riche que l'esprit de ce malheureux Yammy. Aussi expressif que le regard d'Ulquiorra lors d'un événement inattendu. Aussi enthousiaste que le bâillement sonore de Stark après avoir assisté à une réunion sur « L'insécurité en milieu Hueco Mundonien : quelles solutions apporter face à ce fléau ? ». Bref, un décor sans aucun intérêt.

L'audience remplissait la moitié de la salle. Elle était composée pour la plupart d'arrancars et de fraccions, conviés de force à la séance, soit par Aizen lui-même, soit par leur espada respectif. Ce qui expliquait le brouhaha incessant qui régnait dans la salle. Cela avait beau être un emmerdement officiel, cela n'en restait pas moins un sacré emmerdement. Cependant, personne n'était assez fou pour refuser l'invitation. Aucun des membres présents n'avaient envie de connaître le même sort que la théière.

Trônant sur un bureau en bois laqué, style époque _Soul Society_ _pré-trahison_, Kaname Tousen avait été nommé juge suprême de la première et dernière séance sur l'affaire de la théière de Sosuke le magnifique. Enveloppé dans un manteau d'hermine rouge et portant une perruque blanche, il observait la cour d'un regard impartial. A ses côtés, Wonderwice avait été élu greffier par une voix contre zéro, tous les membres de la cour se foutant bien de savoir qui allait être le second de Tousen. Aizen avait nommé Luppi en greffier de remplacement car il savait que les progrès en écriture de Wonderwice n'étaient pas ceux escomptés - bien que Tousen affirmait qu'il était parvenu à lui apprendre à tracer un « a » sans lui tenir le bras.

Les membres du tribunal avaient été choisis avec soin. Les mains dans les poches, habillé d'une longue robe noire et d'un jabot, Ulquiorra était assis face à un autre bureau, plus petit que celui du juge. Il avait été désigné procureur général, bien qu'il y soit plutôt réticent à la base. Gin s'était nommé lui-même avocat de la défense car selon ses dires « il avait envie de rigoler ». Le traître à la mèche s'était constitué à la fois partie civile et avocat de la partie civile. Il avait également désigné un jury impartial afin de rendre le verdict : Stark, Lilinette, Barragan, Hallibel, Illforte Grantz, Zommarie Leroux, Aaroniero, Yammy avaient été choisi, pour leur plus grand malheur. L'accusé, Grimmjow, était soigneusement attaché à une chaise par des liens solides inventés par Szayel et offert de sa part au grand Aizen-sama, qu'il soit mille et mille fois béni. Alleluia !

Le silence tomba grâce à un simple regard d'Aizen vers l'audience.

- Bien, poursuivit Tousen en joignant ses deux mains et en regardant devant lui, l'air sévère. Espada numéro six, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous êtes inculpé pour destruction volontaire d'objet sacré avec préméditation, en utilisant pour se faire…

- Excusez-moi, votre honneur mais vous regardez la colonne, intervint Ulquiorra d'une voix blasée.

- Hum, en utilisant, disais-je, toute votre habilité et votre perfidie afin de priver notre seigneur tout puissant, notre vénéré maître, notre source de lumières, notre suprême…

- C'est gentil de nettoyer les chaussures d'Aizen, Tousen, railla Gin en resserrant son jabot d'avocat. Mais ça va maintenant, elles sont toutes propres.

- Merde, va moins vite ! s'énerva Luppi en raturant rageusement sa feuille. J'ai pas le temps de tout noter !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? cria Grimmjow, furieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Vous allez me détacher, bande de couillons ?

- Votre impolitesse constitue un outrage à magistrat, déclara Tousen avec force. Veuillez vous taire et attendre la fin de l'énumération des charges qui pèsent contre vous.

- Des charges ? Te fous pas de moi ! J'ai tué personne cette semaine !

- Votre situation n'est guère enviable vu le dossier constitué par la partie civile, annonça l'aveugle. Si j'étais vous, je me montrerais plus coopératif.

- Ferme-la tocard ! hurla le sexta. Bordel, vous allez me débarrasser de ces trucs ?

- Dîtes, comment ça s'écrit « outrage » ? demanda Luppi à haute voix.

- Vous dépassez les mesures, l'entendez-vous, monsieur Jaggerjack ?

- Monsieur Jaggerjack, il t'emmerde !

Les conversations au sein de l'audience reprirent. Tousen frappa trois coups secs. Le silence ne revint pas.

- Je vais te buter ! beugla Grimmjow, hors de lui, à l'encontre de l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division.

« 568ème fois » pensa mécaniquement Ulquiorra.

- Grimmjow, j'aimerais un peu plus de calme de ta part, le pria Aizen de sa voix onctueuse, assis dans un grand fauteuil. Le public manque également de discipline. Dois-je comprendre que vous seriez éventuellement intéressé par un rendez-vous galant avec Charlotte Cuulhorne ? (4)

Tout le monde se tut instantanément, même Grimmjow. Personne n'était assez fou pour se retrouver affublé de la pire monstruosité de Las Noches. Même les tentacules d'Aaroniero étaient plus attrayants que la coiffure infâme de cette « chose ». Certes, on pouvait plaisanter sur beaucoup de sujets mais pas sur celui-ci. La décence exigeait un minimum de retenue.

La menace ayant porté ses fruits, Aizen joint ses deux mains et fixa Tousen avec un sourire.

- Bien, tu peux reprendre, Kaname.

- Merci, seigneur Aizen. Le procureur général Ulquiorra a la parole !

Le cuarta se leva. Grimmjow lui jeta un regard haineux auquel il ne répondit que d'un haussement des épaules.

- Présence de l'accusé sur les lieux du crime. Coupable. Condamnation aux travaux d'intérêt général.

Il se rassit.

- C'est tout ? intervint Luppi, abasourdi. T'as pas d'originalité, mon vieux. A l'encontre de ce fauve dégénéré, j'ai plein d'idées à proposer. Fouet, pendaison, écartèlement, bûcher, cobaye chez Szayel…

- Cobaye chez Szayel, vous exagérez, dit Tousen qui trouvait la peine un peu lourde, même pour Grimmjow. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres tout de même.

- C'est un complot ! tempêta le sexta. Un complot monté de toutes pièces par vous tous !

- Je demande la parole, monsieur le président-inquisiteur, minauda une voix réjouie.

En tant qu'avocat de l'accusé, il était temps pour Gin de faire ses preuves. Grimmjow grimaça. Avec un avocat pareil, sa ligne de défense était foutue.

- _Monsieur le président _tout court, c'est suffisant, maître Ichimaru, le corrigea Tousen d'un air pincé.

- Voyons, est-ce ainsi que l'on traite mon client ? Lança l'argenté en levant les bras en l'air d'un mouvement théâtral, tournant le dos au juge. Comme un vulgaire briseur de théière ? Un destructeur au petit pied ? Un amateur ? Un homme qui a consacré sa vie à tuer, à massacrer, à saccager, se contenterait-il d'une aussi maigre récompense ? Messieurs les jurés, le croyez-vous capable de s'intéresser à un objet aussi hideux, inutile et ridicule qu'une contrefaçon en faïence ? Estimez-vous crédible qu'une théière d'aussi mauvaise facture soit la prochaine victime d'un assassin psychopathe, mangeur de hollows au petit-déjeuner, tueur de shinigamis à l'heure de la soupe ?

- Gin, si tu ne montres pas plus de respect pour ma défunte théière, tu auras affaire à moi, lança Aizen, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Non, messieurs les jurés, continua Gin comme si de rien n'était, jamais un mec nommé Grimmjow ne se serait autant rabaissé à casser une théière, un plat ou un pot de chambre avec cette hargne ! Alors quoi ? Par accident ? Il est stupide, je vous l'accorde mais il y a des limites tout de même…

- Hé ! s'insurgea Grimmjow. T'insinues quoi, connard ?

- C'est d'ailleurs sur ce dernier point que j'aimerais insisté avant de vous laisser la parole, monsieur le juge si suprême, poursuivit-il, ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du bleuté. Son emportement et son imbécillité sont connus dans tout Las Noches. Aurait-il eu la présence d'esprit de s'introduire dans les appartements de notre ami Aizen afin d'y casser cette hideuse porcelaine ? A cela, je réponds : non. De quoi l'accuse-t-on au final ? De naïveté ? De bêtise ? A cela, je vous le demande : est-ce un crime de souffrir de crétinisme ?

Des rires retentirent au sein de l'audience et du jury. Nnoitra se tenait les côtes, tellement il riait.

- Dis donc, albinos de mes deux, tu me cherches ? s'énerva Grimmjow en montrant ses dents.

- Chuuuuut, du calme, c'est pour la plaidoirie, le rassura Gin, son sourire s'élargissant. Dans ces moments là, on est bien forcé d'exagérer un peu.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es pas en train d'exagérer, t'es en train de raconter des conneries sur mon compte ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu ?

- Nous vous avons entendus, maître Ichimaru, dit Tousen en faisant retentir son marteau pour réclamer le silence. Il est temps de faire venir le premier témoin. Nnoitra Jiruga !

L'espada numéro cinq quitta son banc, hilare et s'avança vers la barre. Il jeta un regard méprisant à son pire ennemi et déclara :

- C'est ce gueux là !

- Pardon ? demanda Tousen, perplexe face à la signification de cette phrase.

- C'est lui qui a cassé le pot au lait d'Aizen-sama.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vu fouiner près des appartements du seigneur Aizen peu avant que l'on découvre les débris du pot de moutarde, annonça Nnoitra en étirant son sourire squelettique.

- De la sublime théière décorée de magnifiques motifs floraux, vous voulez dire ? rectifia Tousen en effectuant par erreur une révérence à un pot de fleur situé dans un coin de la salle qu'il avait prit pour son vénéré chef.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

- Très bien, nous vous avons entendu. Greffier ?

- Tout est noté, annonça Luppi.

- Aha ? lança Wonderwice, bavant sur sa feuille.

Le juge autoproclamé se mit soudainement à pousser une exclamation de joie, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Papa » ? S'écria-t-il. Tu viens de dire « papa » ? Félicitations Wonderwice, je suis fier de toi ! (5)

- Monsieur le juge, **tout est noté**, répéta Luppi, le second greffier, en tenant en main une feuille maculée de tâches d'encre et de ratures alors que Gin se roulait par terre, prise d'une véritable crise de fou rire. Ulquiorra ferma les yeux, atterré.

- Hum… reuh… parfait, dit Tousen, les joues rosies, en se raclant la gorge. Bien passons au témoin suivant…

- Un instant ! intervint l'avocat de la défense qui essuyait ses larmes de rire.

- Qui y a-t-il, maître Ichimaru ? s'impatienta le juge.

- Sommes-nous vraiment en présence d'un témoin fiable ? dit-il en désignant Nnoitra d'un revers de main. Un homme aux penchants pervers et à l'attitude belliqueuse ne doit-il pas faire l'objet d'un examen attentif ? Devons-nous croire les paroles d'un coton-tige obsédé qui passe la moitié de son temps, m'a-t-on rapporté, à se - pardonnez-moi du terme - _taper _un dénommé Tesla, une fraccion de réputation aussi docile que le chien face à son maître, à défaut de ne pas avoir de victimes féminines sous la main ?

Hallibel réprima un gloussement alors que Grimmjow se mit à hurler de rire. Tous les regards furent braqués sur Tesla qui se tassa sur son banc, le visage semblable aux cheveux d'Abarai Renji, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Nnoitra rougit de honte et de colère et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Gin.

- T'as dit quoi, enfoiré de fox-terrier ?

- Je vous épargne les photographies faîtes par Szayel, monsieur le justicier en chef, déclara calmement Gin. Ce spectacle risque de vous retourner l'estomac. Et puis, il y a des mineurs dans cette salle, ne l'oublions pas. (6)

- ESPECE DE…

- Il suffit, dit Aizen d'une voix forte. Nnoitra, à ta place. Faîtes entrer le témoin suivant.

Nnoitra jeta un regard haineux à Gin et regagna sa place sous les fous rires et les quolibets de l'audience.

- Le second témoin ou plutôt les seconds témoins : Loly et Menoly ! annonça Tousen.

Les deux groupies d'Aizen Ier le grand s'avancèrent timidement vers la barre. Elles saluèrent poliment Tousen qui ne le leur rendit pas, bien évidemment. Elles avaient momentanément oublié qu'il était toujours aveugle. Grimmjow leur jeta un regard de dégoût.

- Que viennent faire ces grognasses dans cette histoire ? s'énerva-t-il. Elles vont aussi affirmer qu'elles m'ont vu dans les appartements d'Aizen ?

- Grimmjow, second avertissement, prévint Tousen.

- Boucle-la, Zorro d'opérette !

La réplique de Tousen allait tomber mais il fut immédiatement interrompu par Gin, pressentant le danger.

- L'indignation de mon client est pourtant parfaitement légitime, dit-il de sa voix onctueuse. Questionnons-nous : pourquoi ces deux jeunes écervelées, connues de longue date pour leurs soirées libertines en compagnie de personnages hauts placés, étaient-elles présentes dans les quartiers d'Aizen ? Cette interrogation en entraîne indubitablement une autre : est-ce que deux catins de cette catégorie, au cerveau de poulet, qui collectionnent les sous-vêtements « superman » de notre glorieux dictateur, ne constituent-elles pas des témoins partiaux ?

Au même moment, on entendit quelques rires étouffés ou contenus. Aizen n'y prêta pas attention mais il retint dans un coin de sa tête la liste des fauteurs de trouble. Pour eux, la pause thé, c'était fini ! Le malheureux n'avait toujours pas saisi que cette pause avait toujours été l'une des pires tortures pour les espadas et que le leur retirer était plus un bienfait qu'une punition.

- C'est faux, Ichimaru-sama ! s'écria Loly, le visage écarlate. Ce n'est pas Superman qui est représenté sur les caleçons d'Aizen-sama, ce sont des feuilles de thé !

Grimmjow lâcha un pouffement et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Le sourire de Gin s'élargit. Visiblement, il avait touché juste.

- Des caleçons avec des feuilles de thé ? Que c'est original ! Mais bon, ça ne vaut quand même pas la paire de lunettes « Austin Power » édition qu'il a ramené jusqu'ici.

- Gin, l'interrompit Aizen d'une voix aussi polaire que celle utilisée habituellement par Ulquiorra alors que des rires étouffés émergèrent de l'audience.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'albinos. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Nous sommes là pour évoquer le sort de ma théière, et non pour écouter tes élucubrations, lança froidement Sa Majesté La Mèche, se retenant d'utiliser Kyôka Suigetsu.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! sursauta l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division en souriant innocemment. Par moment, ma mémoire me joue des tours, c'est vraiment ennuyeux.

Son sourire s'élargit. Grimmjow tentait de demeurer impassible mais cela s'avouait beaucoup plus dur que prévu.

- Vous pouvez regagner votre siège, maître Ichimaru, le pria Tousen.

- Minute ! lança Luppi, un stylo à la main. Ces infos, je les note ou pas ?

- Cela vaut mieux, intervint Gin, les bras croisés. Au moins, on saura quoi acheter le jour de l'anniversaire de _Tea-man_.

Plusieurs membres du jury et une partie de l'audience n'étaient plus qu'à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Ulquiorra soupira de dépit. Ce tribunal ne donnait plus l'impression d'en être un. Pourquoi était-il là lui déjà ? Ah oui, la théière.

« Sortez-moi d'ici » pensa-t-il tout en conservant un sang-froid exemplaire.

Alors que Tousen allait faire entrer un nouveau témoin, Szayel Aporro Grantz fit son apparition dans la salle du tribunal. Gin qui était parvenu à se contrôler tomba de nouveau à terre, hilare. Les rires de l'audience furent tonitruants. L'octavo grimaça, furieux et marcha en direction du centre du tribunal. Les coups de marteaux de Tousen ne ramenèrent pas le calme et les rires redoublèrent d'intensité au fur et à mesure que le scientifique s'avançait vers la barre.

- Je viens vous faire part de mes investigations sur le lieu du crime, seigneur Aizen.

Toute l'assemblée était littéralement écroulée de rire. Grimmjow et Gin étaient certainement ceux qui riaient le plus fort. Aizen lui-même arbora un rictus amusé, heureux de n'être plus le centre de l'attention avec cette histoire de caleçons à feuilles de thé et de pouvoir ridiculiser un de ses espadas.

- Jolie teinture, Szayel Aporro.

Cette phrase eût pour effet l'amplification des gloussements au sein de l'audience. L'octavo serrait les poings, se jurant de punir d'une mort atroce les fraccions qui lui tomberaient sous la main (vu son rang, il ne pouvait rien tenter contre les espadas). Le vert épinard n'était décidemment pas une bonne couleur pour ses cheveux. Quelle idée il avait eu de créer un shampoing à base de morceaux de ses propres fraccions ! La réaction chimique n'avait pas du tout été celle escomptée. Il voulait obtenir un rose digne du plus beau des flamands roses, il se retrouvait avec un vert de vase. Et impossible de revenir à son « merveilleux » rose chewing-gum. La science n'avait pas que des avantages, loin de là.

- Ouvrez la fenêtre, la perruche va s'envoler ! cria Grimmjow qui se gondolait sur sa chaise piégée.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait tant se mettre au vert ! s'esclaffa Luppi en se tenant le ventre.

- Bande de macaques dégénérés, siffla le scientifique en croisant les bras. Mon génie ne peut être atteint par d'aussi pathétiques et puérils aboiements…

- Arrêtez de le charrier, il va être vert ! déclara Gin, ravi de pouvoir en remettre une couche. (7)

Devant cette avalanche de rires, Aizen se leva. C'était sa théière préférée la victime, pas les cheveux habituellement rose bonbon de Szayel.

- Revenons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Nous vous écoutons, Szayel Aporro Grantz, dit Tousen qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire, n'étant pas du genre à se bidonner à propos d'une blague visuelle.

- Je vous en remercie, dit le concerné en fusillant le jury du regard. Après une enquête approfondie menée sur les lieux du crime…

- « Vert » quelle heure à peu près ? Demanda innocemment Gin tandis que toute l'assistance était littéralement pliée en deux de rire.

- Il y a dix minutes environ, Ichimaru-sama, annonça sèchement Szayel.

- Ah très bien, sourit-il. J'espère que l'enquête s'est bien passée et que tu n'as pas subi de « re-vert ».

Cette phrase fit régner une véritable cacophonie dans la salle du tribunal. Tousen frappait à tout rompre sur son bureau alors que Szayel, profitant du brouhaha ambiant, criait des injures et des menaces aux membres du jury.

- Je réclame le silence ! beugla Tousen qui, à force de frapper comme un dément, brisa son marteau contre le bureau.

- Eh tête de wasabi, délivre-moi de ce putain de fauteuil ou j'te découpe ! le menaça Grimmjow.

- Ah non ! s'écria Luppi, mécontent. Ce crétin de Wonderwice vient de baver sur ma feuille ! On ne lit plus rien maintenant !

- Y a pas moyen de dormir avec vous, se lamenta Stark, les yeux mis clos. Tout ça pour une histoire de théière dont tout le monde se fout.

- Aurais-je le droit de tuer ce connard de renard lorsque la séance sera terminée ? Demanda Nnoitra au juge.

- Ichimaru-sama, lui demandèrent poliment Loly et Menoly, est-ce vrai cette histoire de lunettes « Austin Power » ?

- Au secours, murmura Ulquiorra pour lui-même, toujours assis à sa place.

- Ferme-la Nnoitra ! Tu vois pas que je cause ?

- Tu la veux, ta mandale dans la gueule ?

- Bah, tu sais même pas manier un couteau à beurre, j'suis tranquille !

- Quelle agitation…

- Toi, la femelle, on t'a pas sonné !

- Beurk, il a aussi mit de la bave sur mes vêtements, ce demeuré !

- Aouuuuuu !

- Luppi, premier avertissement !

- Quoi ? Il collectionne aussi les paires de lunettes « Afflelou » ? (8)

- Ce genre de rassemblements de jeunes, c'est vraiment plus de mon âge.

- Je vais te buter !

- 569 ème fois…

- ASSEZ !

Le reiatsu d'Aizen paralysa une partie de l'assistance et fit taire les impertinents. Furieux, il fixa l'octavo qui poussa un pitoyable couinement de souris lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Szayel ! aboya-t-il. Conclusions de l'enquête !

- A vos ordres ! dit le scientifique, paniqué, en se courbant docilement.

- Normalement, on répond « ouaf » dans ces cas là, dit Gin qui se tut bien vite devant le regard assassin du drogué au thé.

- Voilà le rapport d'expertise : la théière a été percutée par un objet contendant qui l'a brisé avant même qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Aucune empreinte digitale. Toutefois, on sait qu'une lame de zanpakuto aurait frappé la théière d'une très longue distance.

- D'une très longue distance ? réfléchit le souverain myope. C'est étrange, il faudrait qu'un zanpakuto soit capable de… Attends un peu…

Aizen tourna sa tête vers Gin. Les autres membres de l'assemblée l'imitèrent.

- Le propriétaire de Shinzô, si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien toi ?

- Qui, moi ? dit le concerné, faussement étonné.

- Gin… ma théière…

- J'aurais cassé une théière aussi laide ? Ça ne me ressemble pas pourtant.

- Gin…

- Eh ben, si on ne peut même plus rigoler… C'était pas mal comme idée, un petit tribunal. Cela s'est révélé très instructif, non ?

- Gin… répéta Aizen, prompt à tuer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin, à commencer par celui en face de lui.

- Oups ! Il est temps d'évacuer la salle ! Bye-bye !

- GIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! hurla Aizen à s'en déchirer les poumons.

« Finalement, couper la mèche d'Aizen-sama aurait peut-être eu moins de conséquences, pensa Ulquiorra en regardant Gin quitter la salle en shumpô, poursuivi par un adepte de la théière en mode génocide. Il s'en souviendra, de la théière du patron ! » (9)

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> :

(1) Tu m'étonnes !^^

(2) Et tout le monde le sait bien, un Aizen sans réflexion et sans stratagèmes compliqués donc incompréhensibles pour le petit shinigami de base (pourquoi faire simple alors que l'on peut faire compliquer ?), c'est comme… un Grimmjow diplomate (ce qui est peu dire).

(3) Il m'est donc impossible de faire de la publicité ici. Mais une lessive qui parvint à un tel résultat ne provient sûrement pas d'un magasin lambda (Bah oui, Aizen, ne va pas se fournir sur terre, chez l'épicier du coin : il a une réputation de Méga-Dieu-shinigami-trop-puissant-de-la-mort-qui-tue-les-humains à respecter tout de même).

(4) Il en connaît un rayon sur les menaces, le bougre !

(5) Tousen a tendance à surestimer « légèrement » les capacités de Wonderwice.

(6) Et voilà, on en apprend beaucoup plus sur les passe-temps de Szayel. En même temps, ce n'est pas plus surprenant que ça.

(7) Forcé de reconnaître que ce genre de blagues laisse à désirer…

(8) Collectionner des lunettes « Afflelou » ? Il est fou, Aizen, il est… hum, ok, je la boucle.

(9) Et voilàààà ! Personne ne rit… -_-'

* * *

><p>Et ainsi se termine cette fic ! *long silence.<p>

Histoire amusante ? Plaisante ? Consternante ? Décevante ? Pour me le dire, laissez une petite review. Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
